battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sherlo Fusiliers
The Sherlo Fusiliers We at the Sherlo Fusilier are destined to control the ravaged waters of war. -Tongo Cutter of the TSF Application : 1.) We will need a name. :: This will allow us to know who you are. : 2.) We will also need to know why you want to join. :: If the reason isn't good you will be declined- and if suspected to be a spy you will be hunted down and killed. : 3.) After that, you will be appointed Class, if you do not like it prove to us that you deserve better. :: You can prove yourself by securing new ships, taking supplies and land, or getting useful infromation. : 4.) You will need to either make a new ship or paint your ship accordingly to your Class. :: Exeptions can be made but do not think that this happens often. : 5.) If you pass all that simple stuff, your first and only true task is to stick with the Fleet, and obey orders. Colors and Rules Colors To help shame appilcants you must paint your ship depending on your Class. The colors must be applied like the demo ship on the right. Exceptions can be made but only rarely. All ships must pass the simple inspection before they can be used. Rules We sail in a massive group known as the Fleet. Nicknamed Grand Sherlo. Pure numbers, massive AA platforms and plans for a floating island are what composes us. You must sail with Grand Sherlo at all times unless ordered differently. Green must always sail on the outisde of the fleet. Green is our main defensive wall and is fodder agaist attacks. Blue will help protect the middle Yellow at all times, enforcing rules onto Green too. And Yellow can sit and relax in the middle. Attacking something without a Yellow ok is grounds for termination. Just a heads up to those over enthusiastic patrons of the Sherlo Fusiliers. (More will be added as needed) Members Tongo Cutter: The over zealous and cocky leader of the Sherlo Fusiliers. Focuses energy into carriers and fast AA based destroyers. "The Raven": A ace pilot, he is known to pilot a T-50, and has shot down a whole squadron of F-22 Raptors once. He also advises in ship production. '''Tom William: '''A simple man with goals of helping TSF. '''Zion Thomas: '''An Expert ship designer. made a battleship that single handedly took on an entire carrier battle group with limited damage Ships IMG_2145.PNG|TSF Warlock Corsair, flagship of Tongo Cutter and the base of many variants. IMG_2146.PNG|TSF Warlock Priest, a heavy artillery variant of the Corsair, used for long range combat. She hats jegwbjfje.jpeg|TSF Warlock Hellraiser, a heavy missile variant used for flying ship defence. IMG_2149.PNG|TSF Butcher Silt, a missile destroyer that is used to defend light vessels. ImTU-19.jpeg|TSF TU-75, a light escort ship used to defend larger carriers or battleships. IMG_2150.PNG|TSF Salvo Rift, a fast and small carrier used for land invasions. IMG_2141.PNG|TSF LR-76, a light carrier with large deck space and good AA defences. IMG_2148.PNG|TSF Iceberg, first line of Spec Ops missile subs. IMG_2152.PNG|TSF Glacier, a variant of the Iceberg. IMG_2153.PNG|TSF Frostburn, a carrier/sub that is used for invasions. IMG_2155.PNG|TSF Hypothermia is a Battlesub used to fight light ships or defend agaist larger ships. ImIslotaper.jpeg|TSF Isla Taper, a heavy hovercraft that is used for air defence and land invasions. IMG 1516.PNG|A factory that is mobile, it can produce many things like small ships quickly, and can go at 40kts under it's own power, but can't turn. TSF Lightning Strike.PNG|TSF Lightning Strike is a stealth cruiser with heavy AA and a small amount of surface guns, it can reach 194.5 kts very quickly.. IMG_0631.JPG|TSF Redemption, a light destroyer with 194.4 knot speed. good AA Category:Flagged